1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processor, particularly to a signal processor for a program table.
2. Related Background Art
Various apparatuses for recording and playing digital broadcasting in this type of field have been proposed so far. Particularly, an apparatus for recording and playing digital broadcasting is noticed which has a follow-up playing function for receiving and storing digital broadcasting including the information on a conventional program table and follow-up-playing a purposed program currently broadcasted at a designated playing speed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-119671).
FIG. 22 is a block diagram showing a configuration of a conventional apparatus for recording and playing digital broadcasting.
A receiving controller 502 receives desired received data from a receiver 501 in accordance with receiving channel information and the data is directly put in a TS divider 505 in accordance with a designation from the controller 502 in the normal state, once stored in a received moving picture storage unit 504 at the time of a pause or follow-up playing, then put in the TS divider 505. The received data is divided into moving picture data and program information data by the TS divider 505, converted into desired data by a moving picture decoder 506 and a program table producer 507 and then synthesized by a display controller 508 and output from a monitor 509.
At the time of follow-up playing, the moving picture decoder 506 can execute decoding at a plurality of playing speeds and the playing speeds are changed in accordance with the playing speed designation information from a user. At the same time, the information on the follow-up playing residual time is synthesized by the decoded data sent to the display controller 508 and output according to the presently-broadcasted time from a broadcasting time driver 510 and the presently-played time of the data received from the program table producer 507 in a delay state calculator 511. Moreover, the information on the playing speed selected by the user is sent to the display controller 508, synthesized to the decoded data and output.
FIG. 23 is an illustration showing the input screen of the playing speed at the time of the above conventional follow-up playing. In this screen, the playing speed designated by a user is displayed and moreover, the difference time between playing time and presently broadcasting time is displayed.
FIG. 24 is a block diagram showing a configuration of the apparatus for recording and playing digital broadcasting disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-119671, in which a component common to that in FIG. 22 is provided with the same symbol and its description is omitted.
In the case of this apparatus, the moving picture decoder 506 can execute decoding at a plurality of playing speeds, a playing speed is calculated by using the playing information on the presently broadcasted time from a broadcasting time deriver 510, the time for presently playing the data received from the program table producer 507 and the end time from a user sent through a controller 712 according to a playing speed deciding unit 711 and a playing speed is designated to the moving picture decoder 506. Moreover, the information on the residual time of follow-up playing from the playing speed deciding unit 711 and the information on the user input waiting screen such as end time designation from the controller 712 are sent to the display controller 508, synthesized to decoded data and output.
In the case of the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-119671, when a desired end time from a user is set by an input unit 514 at the time of follow-up playing, a playing method and a playing speed are decided in accordance with the table shown in FIG. 25 by using the expression of magnification P=(desired end time-playing time)/(desired end time-broadcasting time).
FIG. 26 a conceptual view showing a configuration of a conventional system for receiving digital broadcasting.
In this system, reference numeral 1 denotes an IRD (Integrated Receiver/Decoder) for receiving digital broadcasting and outputting received results of a plurality of programs and 2 denotes a monitor for monitoring the image and voice of the IRD. The IRD 1 and the monitor 2 are connected by a cable 3 for transmitting image and voice signals. Reference numeral 4 denotes a remote controller for sending an instruction to the IRD 1 and 5 denotes an antenna for receiving a digital telecasting signal of a satellite or ground wave.
FIG. 27 is a block diagram showing a configuration of the IRD 1 in FIG. 26. For a user to audiovisually get digital broadcasting of a satellite, CATV, or ground wave, it is firstly necessary to set a frequency and TSID in which a CPU 1204 corresponds to a channel (service ID) designated through an operation unit 1208 to a broadcasting receiver 1201 by using the remote controller 4 and thereby, a signal received by the antenna 5 is converted into TS data. The TS data is divided into image data, voice data, data broadcasting data, and other data by a demultiplexer 1211. The image data is sent to the CPU 1204 through an MPEG2 video decoder 1212, the voice data is sent to the CPU 1204 through a MPEG2 audio decoder 1213, the data broadcasting data is sent to the CPU 1204 through a data broadcasting decoder 1214 and other data is sent to the CPU 1204 through a memory 1203.
In the case of enciphered TS data, a deciphering key and deciphering program are necessary for decoding. The MPEG2 video decoder 1212 decodes a video signal compressed by a MPEG2 method and sends the decoded video signal to a display data producing unit 1206 through the memory 1203. The decoded result is converted into a display signal by the display data producing unit 1206 and output to the monitor 2 connected by the cable 3.
The MPEG2 audio decoder 1213 decodes an audio signal compressed by the MPEG2 method and sends the decoded signal to a D/A converter 1207. The decoded result is D/A-converted by the D/A converter 1207 to become a left-channel signal and a right-channel signal and the signals are output to the monitor 2.
The data broadcasting decoder 1214 decodes a file described by a mark-up language such as BML and moreover makes a corresponding decoder decode a contents file of image and voice used in the file described by the mark-up language and sends the file to the display data generator producing unit 1206 through the memory 1203. The decoded result is converted into a display signal by the display data producing unit 1206, sent to the D/A converter 1207 to become a left-channel signal and a right-channel signal and the signals are output to the monitor 2.
To audiovisually get a recorded program to be audiovisually got by storing received broadcasting data and playing the stored broadcasting data, TS data output from the broadcasting receiver 1201 is stored in a TS storage unit 1209.
To play the stored TS data, the DTV module 1202 is designated to output the TS data from the TS storage unit 1209. The stored TS data is controlled by a control program in the CPU 1204 and the TS data selected and designated through the operation unit 1208 is played by each decoder of the DTV module 1202 as a TS data file by using the remote controller 4 or the like. Moreover, a program is recorded and deleted also by the control program and the TS data selected and designated through the operation unit 1208 is process as a TS data file by using the remote controller 4 or the like.